


Illness

by burrn_the_witch



Category: Original Work
Genre: "illness", Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Graphic Description, Mental Anguish, Mental Disintegration, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Self-Hatred, i suppose it's a illness, pls know i have no idea what's going on, shrug emoji, wwhat illness tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:06:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burrn_the_witch/pseuds/burrn_the_witch





	Illness

it starts slowly.

a headache.

and it becomes worse, worse worse worse,

until you can't think anymore,

until you're just walking around without goal.

but that's not the worse,

because after your stomach starts to hurt too,

guts twisting and twisting and twisting,

feeling like you're dying,

as your back starts to hurt too,

and it's like it's breaking, like your spine is moving on its own,

twisting,

twisting,

twisting,

legs not able to hold all those broken bones,

breaking,

breaking,

breaking,

leaking,

red flowing, cascading from cuts you never knew you had,

lips dry, crusty, turning to dust, skin following,

hair falling off, eyes filling with black,

senses glitching, dying

and your mind twists,

it tells you you're doing this to yourself,

it tells you it's all your fault,

it tells you deserve it,

it tells you go die,

it tells you you're the one twisted,

it tells you go fuck yourself,

it tells you you're awful,

it tells you everything you're not,

so your bones keep twisting,

so your brain keeps hurting,

so your blood keeps leaking,

so your body keeps breaking,

and then you look in the mirror,

to see none of this happened.


End file.
